An Unexpecting Journey
by Shadow-and-Spirit
Summary: Andromeda River has been friends with dwarfs since she was a little girl and when her oldest friend asks her to join him on an adventure how can she say no. This adventure will hold more surprises to the young fairy and will bring her more than she planned.
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda River have known dwarfs all her life. At a young age Andromeda met Thorin soon after the dwarf kingdom fell. He and his dwarfs had sought shelter with Andromeda's people when the elves turned their backs on them. It was Andromeda's people that helped the dwarfs rebuild themselves and once again regain their health. It is since then that Andromeda has become close friends with Thorin and his people, all of them so kind and loving to her people. Since meeting Thorin, Andromeda felt as if it is in her duty to help him become as great as he once was, to help him regain his kingdom as it once was.

When the opportunity came to regain their home Andromeda jumped to the opportunity to help her dear friend, but she never expected what this opportunity may bring for her.

Dressed in a simple clothing with brown leather laced up boots. Most woman would frown upon seeing such a woman dressed as she is, in a pair of leather brown pants, a leather brown button up vest, and a green cargo jacket on over it.

Fairies aren't exactly what people believe. They are not an inch tall, but rather about the same height of a dwarf, but more small and petite. Andromeda is a very small fairy, standing only 4'3" and very thin and petite. She is beautiful beyond words, with her raven black hair, falling past her shoulders and down her back, her silver eyes that always manage to capture one's own eyes, and her pale skin resembling that of a doll's. She always dressed casually, just in case her dwarf friends wanted to play a game of hide and seek, but always managed to look beautiful.

Another thing many do not realize about a fairy is that they indeed control nature itself and are natural gardeners, preferring to be one with nature rather than one in the village. Fairy also do indeed have wings, but they can also make their wings blend it. Blend in meaning they're able to lay their wings flat and have the wings sink in as if they were tattooed to the skin, which allowed hiding them much easier.

At the moment Andromeda too indeed had her wings hidden. She hated people knowing she was a fairy before they got to know her, people tend to think all fairies are... well naked little beings who spent their days with flowers and causing mayhem, when in fact none of that is true... except maybe the flower part, but one can not help loving such good smelling things such as flowers.

"Andromeda, trapped in your head again are we?" Andromeda smiled at Kili and Fili, the brothers who were always messing around and bringing a smile to Andromeda's lips.

"Oh, I'm afraid so. Always thinking about something or another." Andromeda answers. Thorin thought it'd be best to have Andromeda arrive with the brothers, due to him always wanting her to say safe. He's like an over protective brother to her just as Kili and Fili are.

"Once again you are in a daze." Andromeda's eyes move over to Fili before frowning.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"We found the marking." Kili points out the blue f on a small home.

"Oh, alright then, let's head on in." Andromeda smiles as she walks up the steps and knocks gently, but loudly on the door. She waits, the brothers standing behind her, and smiles once the door opens. The door opens to a small ginger haired hobbit, who does not look at all prepared for guests. "Hmm." He mumbles as he sees the three of them.

"Fili." Fili smiles, he's the blonde one with the four braids in his hair and two in his mustache, one on either side. His brother, Kili has darker hair and keeps it more natural and long, not bothering with special things.

"And Kili." Kili says, his voice deeper than his brothers, despite Fili being older by a year.

"At your service." The two say together as they bowed from behind her. Andromeda giggles and looks at the hobbit.

"I'm Andromeda." She smiles as she curtsied. "Again, at your service." She normally wouldn't greet in such a way, but she thought to greet like a dwarf would.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili smiles.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house?" Andromeda raises an eyebrow. This hobbit is being rather rude, not that Andromeda would ever follow stereotypes, knowing first hand how wrong they can be.

The hobbit tries to close the door, but Kili steps forward and stops it with his hand. "What?" Kili asks. "Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us." Fili frowns, while Andromeda watches the three of them with her watchful silver eyes.

"Can-No, nothing's been canceled." The hobbit says with a shake of his head.

"That's a relief." Kili smiles as he heads into the small hobbit home, Fili following after with a funny looking struct.

"Don't mind them... they're dwarfs." Andromeda smiles at the hobbit before following after the brothers.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Fili says as he throws his swords at the hobbit, who catches them with a grunt. Andromeda too have weapons, double daggers resting on her hips, the dagger being a good foot long, and on her back is her white recurve bow and her matching white quiver, with golden details, her birch wood arrows, with a golden head, resting inside. She doesn't hand any of her weapons over however, much preferring to have them on her.

"It's nice, this place. Yeah." Kili says as he looks around the small home. "Did you do it yourself?" He asks as he scraps his boots off with a nearby box.

"What? No, it's been in the family for years." The hobbit manages to say. "That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?" Andromeda looks over at Kili just as Dwalin comes in, he's a large dwarf with no hair on top of his head.

"Fili, Kili, Andromeda. Come on, give us a hand." He says, causing Andromeda to smile and head in after them.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kili chuckles as he greets him.

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everybody in." Balin says as they walk through the doorway of the kitchen, Balin being an older and rather funny plump dwarf.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" The hobbit asks.

"Where do you want this?" Fili asks as the four dwarfs try to lift the table.

"Oh, no. It's really heavy." Kili whines, causing Andromeda to giggle.

"No. No. There's nobody home!" Andromeda raises an eyebrow at Kili as she hears the hobbit. "Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarfs in my dining room as it is." Andromeda hears no more of his voice as she focuses on helping her friends.

"Hold on, let me." She slips her jacket off, letting her wings come out from her skin, and she rubs her hands together. "A little bit of magic may help, yeah?" She closes her silver eyes and claps her hands. The table shrink and Kili chuckles.

"Thank you, Anna." He says, using his nickname for her, causing her to blush ever the slightest as he lifts the small table up, carries it out to the main room and nods to Andromeda.

"Your welcome, now step back." She claps again and it's back to full size. Andromeda has control over nature and even the nature of nonliving things, such as tables. Once it is taken care of her wings fold back over and she outs her jacket back on.

Andromeda smiles as the rest of her friends join the home, helping set the table with all the food that they shall be eating. "Gandalf, that hobbit of yours seems to be a bit uptight isn't he?" Andromeda asks as he places forks and knives down.

"Mm." Gandalf smiles as he looks at her. "Which is why I chose him. He could use a bit of adventure." Andromeda giggles.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?" They both turn to see another dwarf by the name of Dori standing there.

"Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." He starts for the doorway, glancing back at Andromeda. "And Andromeda, care to join me?"

"Us fairies are very light weights, one sip of alcohol and we're running naked through the woods." Andromeda smiles. "I think I'll have some tea though, thank you, Dori." Dori smiles and hands her over the cup.

"Here, you go Miss. River." Andromeda smiles just as everyone finally sits at the table for dinner.

"No chance. Not from that distance." Andromeda giggles as the dwarfs play games with their food. Another reason her people aren't as polish and elegant as the elves is because they spent time around people such as dwarfs. It amuses them, dwarfs, always so carefree and well... funny.

"Wanna bet? Bombur... catch!" One dwarf yells, throwing a bit off food, which goes right into Bombur's mouth. Andromeda has met all of these men before, but it's always so hard to keep the names straight. Out of the bunch she is closest to Fili, Kili, Thorin, and Bailin, the others are just names and faces that she has seen and heard before.

Andromeda smiles as the dwarfs erupt with cheers upon Bombur's great catch. "Who wants an ale?" Fili asks as he walks over the table. "There you go." He passes them out to the other dwarfs as men pour cups full of different alcohol.

Soon not even Andromeda can handle sitting with the rough dwarfs and goes to visit the hobbits. "Gandalf never mentioned us coming did he?" The hobbit turns in surprise as he looks up at Andromeda.

"Not.. he didn't."

"I'm sure he meant no harm."

"Harm?! My food storage is cleared, that is meant to last me all winter." The hobbit says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Andromeda says, causing the hobbit to instantly regret his tone. Andromeda is a sweet fairy, doesn't have a mean bone in her body except on the battle field. She is a little warrior on the field, killing three at a time, but outside it she is just a sweet and selfless fairy. "I'll have my people repay you in full."

"You don't need to do that." The hobbit finds himself saying, causing Andromeda to smile.

"I insist. Once all business is over I will repay you in full." She says before dinner is over and the dwarf begin to clean up, which turns into a rather nice singalong.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili begins as he catches the plates and bowls that Fili throws at him before throwing them to the dwarf that is working in the kitchen.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sings.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." More dwarfs chime in.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins..."

"Hates!"

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave he bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor." Andromeda sips her tea as she dodges the flying dishes. "Splash the wine, on every floor. Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you're finished, if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll." Andromeda smiles as everyone dances and go with the beat. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates." Bilbo, the hobbit, runs into the kitchen once the song is over and sees the dishes are all piled neatly.

"The dwarfs clean up once they're done, Bilbo, you never have to worry with them." Andromeda smiles just as everyone falls silent and turns to the door, hearing the knock loud and clear.

"He is here." Gandalf announces.

"Gandalf. This place isn't to find. I lost my way, twice." Thorin says as he enters.

"Thorin, you're here." Andromeda smiles as she heads over to him and gives him a hug. He smiles and hugs her back.

"Hello, Andromeda." He smiles before pulling away and taking his cloak off. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He goes on tells them.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo says as he goes to the door.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf says as he closes the door. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo stands before Thorin as he takes Bilbo in.

"So... this the hobbit." He says as he places his hands on Bilbo. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Andromeda frowns as Thorin asks the question. Anyone can see Bilbo looks like no fighter.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks.

"Ax or sword?" Thorin circles the poor hobbit. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skills at conkers, if you must know..." Thorin stands and crosses his arms. "But I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin turns to Andromeda as Kili smiles beside her. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"Be nice, Thorin, people can surprise you." Andromeda says as the rest of the dwarfs laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I realized shortly after doing the first chapter that Legolas isn't in the first movie of the hobbit, but I am still going to do all three movies, so sorry if there's no Legolas love yet.

* * *

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asks once they are seated at the table once more with ale, while Thorin eats a warm meal. "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms. All of them!"

"And what did the dwarfs of the iron Hills say?" Silence falls again. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin says as he looks at them all, placing his spoon down. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" All eyes fell on Bilbo.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Mm." Gandalf says as he pulls out a piece of folded up paper. "Far to the east... over ranges and rivers..." Gandalf stands and unfolds the paper, laying it down on the table. "Beyond woodlands and wastelands... lies a single, solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo reads as he looks down at it.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor... the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asks.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible... chiefes and greatest... calamity of our age. Air born fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely found of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo cuts in.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it." One of the smallest dwarfs says as he stands up. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Good lad, Ori!" The dwarfs cheered.

"Sit down!" Another says as he pulls the brave young dwarf down.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us... but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best nor brightest."

"Here, who are you calling, dim?" Andromeda sighs and looks at Thorin, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Sorry, what did he say?"

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us..." Fili says as he smiles at her. "To the last dwarf." He slams his hand down. "And to our Andromeda." She blushes and looks at her lap as Fili smiles at her.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company." Kili adds with a smile. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say..."

"How many, then?"

"What?" Gandalf questions.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf coughs on his smoke at the question. "Go on! Give us a number." The whole crowd goes wild as they argue.

"Excuse me. Please." Bilbo tries cutting in.

"Alright!" Thorin yells, standing to his feet and releasing Andromeda's hand. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Dwarfs nod as they listen. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Andromeda claps as everyone cheers.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." All sounds fall silent at Balin's words. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear, Balin,is not entirely true." Gandalf says as he reveals a key.

"How came you by this?"

"It is given to me by your father. By Thrain." She takes Thorin's hand once more. "For safekeeping. It is yours, now." Gandalf says as he hands the key over to him.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili says.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf says as he points out a spot on the map.

"There's another way in." Kili smiles as he claps his brother on the back.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf sighs. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not the skill to find it. But there are others in Middleearth that can." He says, earning all eyes on him. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." His eyes goes to Bilbo. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expect, I'd imagine." Bilbo states.

"And are you?"

"Am I what?" He looks around himself to make sure they were talking to him.

"He said he's an expert. Hey."

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Bailin says, causing Andromeda to look up at Bilbo. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye." Bilbo agrees.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"He's just fine."

"Enough!" Gandalf yells. "If I say Bilbo Baggins..." He raises to his full height, towering over all of them and make Andromeda sink in her seat. "Is a burglar, then a burglar..." The room gets darker as he stands. "He is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's more to him then appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Andromeda smiles up at Bilbo with an encouraging nod. "You must trust me on this." Gandalf adds after a quiet period.

"Very well." Thorin says as he looks at the wizard. "We will do it your way."

"No, no."

"Give him the contract."

"We're in. We're off."

"It's just the usual. Summary about of outofpocket expenses, time required, remunerations, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin says as he stands up and hands a piece of parchment to the hobbit.

"Funeral arrangements?" Gandalf asks as he looks at the hobbit, who walks out of the room to read it all.

Thorin takes that moment to lean over and talk quietly with Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood." Gandalf mutters back.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed." They all wait for him to finish reading, but he stops midway and turns to the group.

"Incineration?" He questions.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." He closes the paper and looks almost ready to pass out, causing Andromeda to hit the dwarf that spoke and give him a glare.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asks as the hobbit bends over, holding his hands on his knees.

"Huh? Yeah." He manages to say, trying to keep his breath even. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Andromeda slapped the dwarf, who spoke before and now spoke again as he stood, in the back of his head.

"Shut you!"

"Air. I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then: Poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Will you stop scaring the poor hobbit, it is not funny, not funny one bit." Andromeda says.

"Hmm." He looks at them all as if thinking. "Nope." And then faints.

"Idiot." Andromeda growls at the dwarf.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Andromeda sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't know if he's ready for such an adventure, Gandalf." Andromeda whispers.

"He-

"I'm just saying, this is his life on the line. It's not fair that you must force him to follow us." Gandalf looks at Andromeda and she can acceptance in his eyes before he goes and helps Bilbo. Andromeda sits back down with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda leans against Fili as the group now sits in the small living room. All of them humming a sad tune. "Far over." Thorin sings. "The musty mountains cold. To dungeons deep. And caverns old." Fili wraps his arms around the small fairy and holds her to him closer, as if to protect himself from the cold that is spoke of. "We must go away. 'Ere break the day. To find our. Long forgotten gold." Everyone stands and gathers around their king.

"The pines were roaring." Another dwarf sings. "On the height. The winds. Were moaning. In the night. The fire was red. In flaming spread. The trees like torches. Blazed with light." Andromeda gives a sad smile to Kili before looking up at Fili.

"Let's go home." Fili whispers.

* * *

When morning comes they all grab their horses and head out. Andromeda rides on a beautiful chocolate horse with an ebony mane and tail. The horse is smaller than most, but not as small as a pony, which is best for the fairy's small frame. The group had cleaned Bilbo's home before they head out and now they ride through the woods, on their way to their old home.

"You look tired, Anna." Fili says as he rides beside her.

"Mmm long night." She tells him with a smile as Kili rides on the other side of her.

"You were pretty busy last night, drooling on my poor brother." Andromeda glares at Kili as she slaps him in the chest.

"I do not drool." The brothers laugh at their dear friend as they shoot each other grins. They had been riding since early in the morning, but during the night Andromeda fell right to sleep in Fili's arms, causing her dear friends to not shut up about it.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." Her smile fell upon hearing those words up ahead of her.

"That's true enough."

"Ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A half-ling?"

"Whose idea was it anyways?" Fili notices Andromeda's frown and nudges her.

"What is it, Anna?"

"He could still come and they're talking as if he's just some... some child who got rather play in the sandbox then go down a slide." Kili frowns and glances over at her.

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Andromeda simply rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh.

"Not to you apparently."

"Wait!" Andromeda froze as she heard the voice. "Wait!"

"Is that?" She turns on her horse to look back.

"Whoa, whoa." They slow the horses down and see Bilbo Baggins running right for them. A huge grin comes over Andromeda's face as she sees the hobbit.

They all turn as he runs up to them with a smile. "I signed it." He holds up the contract and Andromeda looks at Kili and Fili with a huge smile.

"Who knew having the half-ling join could make her so damn happy." Fili mumbles.

"Maybe you should become a hobbit." Kili teases. "Here." They watch as he hands it over to Balin. He looks at Bilbo before taking his lenses out.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin says as Bilbo looks at Gandalf, who smiles warmingly at the hobbit. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin says, causing Andromeda to giggle.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you I'm sure I can keep on foot." He says as the dwarf begin riding again. "I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know?" Andromeda moved from between the brothers to ride beside Kili as the brothers pick the hobbit up as he says, "Even got as far as Frogmorton once." Then he screams as he gets manhandled and place on a pony. A cute little brown one with a sandy mane.

"Your welcome." Andromeda smiles as she rides beside Kili.

"Hey, why do you ride beside Kili?" Fili whines.

"And this is why I tried riding between, it makes you not fight over me." She says, causing Kili to chuckle.

"You can have her Fili, she's all yours." He says as he rides forward enough so Fili can take his place by Andromeda's side.

"Good." Fili smiles at Andromeda who only laughs and shakes her head.

"Boys."

"Dwarfs." Kili corrects.

"Still act like boys."

"Come on Nori, pay up." Andromeda smiles as the dwarf throws money back to the other.

"One more. Thanks, lad."

"No, wait, wait, stop!" Andromeda glances over at Bilbo as he orders for a stop. "Stop! We have to turn around."

"What is it, Bilbo?" She asks in her usual sweet and nice tone.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Andromeda sighs as she hears him.

"Here." One of the dwarf takes one out and tosses it back. "Use this."

"Move on." Thorin orders.

"Here, Bilbo. Use this. This one's clean." Andromeda says as she takes out a piece of navy blue cloth. "I always carry extra, I have a bad habit off loosing things." She tells him.

"Thank you." She nods with a smile. The group rides though the fields, over rocks, on top of mountains, through the woods, and finally they take rest in the woods by a cozy fire.

Andromeda lays between Fili's legs, her back to his chest, and his arms around her. A noise is heard, causing her to open her eyes and look around. "What was that?" Bilbo asks.

"Orcs." Kili answers, causing Andromeda to move closer in Fili's arms, who tightly hold her to him.

"Do not worry, Fey, I will protect you." Fili whispers in her ear, using the nickname of her people on her.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks as he quickly walks over to them, where they sit by their own fire.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili says as Thorin sits up upon Bilbo's approach. "The lonelands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams." Kili says as Andromeda grips tighter on Fili. "Just lots of blood." Kili smiles as he looks at Fili, causing Fili to snicker. It dawns on Andromeda that they're just trying to scare the poor lad and her, which causes to stand up.

"Oy, where you going?" Fili asks, but is silenced with a glare.

"Jerks." She grumbles before making her way to Thorin. Thorin sighs and holds out his arms, allowing her to lay between his legs and have his arms around her.

"Ignore them, Andromeda." He tells her as she nods. "You're safe here. With us." He tells her quietly before turning to the brothers. "You think that's funny?" Thorin moves and stands up, causing Andromeda to pout. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says quietly as he looks down.

"No, you didn't." Thorin says. "You know nothing of the world." Andromeda looks at the brother before looking after Thorin.

"I'll talk to him." She says before following after him. "Thorin?" He doesn't answer as she walks up to where he stands, staring out at the land below them. "You know Fili and Kili are just trying to scare the hobbit. It was a joke. I know you take it serious, but they're still young, they have a lot to learn. Go easy on them." She says as she places a hand on his arm.

"You think-

"I'm not done yet, Thorin." She snaps, causing him to silence. "They know the risks upon joining you and they're doing it anyways because you're there king, they look up to you. I know you had the orcs, but they didn't know." She says in a quiet voice as she looks up at him. He frowns and looks down at her. "You'll get your home back, Thorin I promise." She says as she squeezes his hand. He frowns before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, Andromeda." He whispers. "I'm okay." He whispers causing her to shake her head and hug him tighter.

"No you're not, but it's okay. I am here until you are okay and even after." Thorin nods and the two stood there together for a long moment before they finally pulled apart. They look back at the dwarfs to see them all standing before him. He nods at them before making his way through them with Andromeda behind him.

"The pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asks.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin says as he walks over. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." The group falls silent as Andromeda sits before Kili and laid in his arms instead of Fili, who glares at his brother, only for Andromeda not to notice. The journey was only beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

As they set out once more it begins to rain heavily. Fili had given Andromeda his coat, wishing for her to stay dry despite him being soaked now. "Fili, honestly I have my own coat and-

"I don't want you getting sick." Fili says, quickly shutting her request down.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," He calls back. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done."

"Can't you do something about the rain, Anna, you are in fact one with nature." Fili says, but Andromeda shakes her head.

"I would never change the weather, you must let nature take it's course for messing with the balance of nature is messing with your life." She says, causing Fili to frown and Kili to smile.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another wizard." Gandalf says, agreeing with Andromeda.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks.

"What?" Gandalf questions.

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asks.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Andromeda raises an eyebrow at his words.

"They sure like having color names."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?"

"I think he's a a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

They ride long and hard before coming on top of the hill to a shake of some sorts. "We'll camp here for the night." Thorin says as the dwarfs begin to depart from their horses. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Fili and Kili frown, but do as ordered and come down from their horses.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf calls as Andromeda pet her horse. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"So, Anna." Andromeda looks over at Fili as he spoke, Gandalf and Thorin arguing off in the distance.

"What is it, Fili?" She asks as she rubs the horse's nose.

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" A fine pink blush covers her cheeks as she looks at him.

"Um.. no."

"Well you do. Very beautiful in deed." He smiles, pushing her black hair off her shoulders.

"Fili? Are you okay? You're acting strange." Fili drops his hand and frowns as Kili gives him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine." He forces a smile. "Just... It's nothing." He turns and heads over to Kili, causing Andromeda to frown with confusion.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Andromeda's gaze snaps up as she sees Gandalf storming over towards them.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf says as he walks down the line of dwarfs.

"And whose that?" Bilbo asks.

"Myself!" He snaps back. "Mr, Baggins." He walks past Andromeda and the brothers, while muttering, "I've had enough of dwarfs for one day."

"Go on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin calls out, causing Andromeda to glance over at Thorin with a disimproving look.

As night falls the brothers sit beside the horses with Andromeda. She is busy rebraiding Fili's hair for him, something he asked her to do, which caused his brother to chuckle, but only an hour into the watch they notice something is off. They stand and look upon the horses with a frown as Bilbo comes over, hands a bowl to Andromeda, which she gladly takes, while watching the brothers with confusion. Bilbo walks over and holds the bowls out to the brothers, but they simply stare ahead.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asks.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili mumbles as Andromeda makes her way over to them.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Andromeda frown, placing the bowl down and trying to finish Fili's hair.

"So, you've said, but I have yet to see a problem except you won't let me finish your braids." She says as she works on the final one on the left side of his head.

"We had 16." Kili says.

"Now there's 14." Andromeda frowns and looks ahead at the horses just as she finishes braiding.

"Hmm... strange."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili says as he leads them over to the horses.

"Well, that's not good." Bilbo says as he laughs nervously, while Andromeda finishes her soup. "And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili interrupts, which Andromeda knows means 'Let's not tell him so he won't kill us'. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Andromeda raises an eyebrow.

"Boys?" She questions with a stern motherly like tone.

"Well, uh... Look, something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo murmurs.

"That was our thinking." Kili agrees.

"It's something very big and possibly quiet dangerous."

"Hey, there's a light." Fili says as he crouches down. Andromeda gets down beside him. "Over here." He moves closer, the others following after him. "Stay down." He whispers as they look to see what is there, Bilbo still holding the other bowls of stew.

They hear voices coming from within a cave. "What is it?" Bilbo asks.

"Trolls." Kili spits out. The two brothers run forward, causing Andromeda to sigh and follow after them, Bilbo going to follow before running back, picking the bowls back up, and following.

They run through the woods before taking cover. They see a large troll walking through the woods with a horse under each arm. "He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're gonna eat them. We have to do something." Bilbo whispers out as Andromeda covers her face inside Fili's chest.

"I can't look." Andromeda is a strong animal lover and hated to seeing poor animals suffer or have any cruelty and death occur to them. Fili runs a hand through her hair soothingly.

"It's okay, you don't have to look." He whispers.

"Yes, you should." Kili says, causing Andromeda to pull away from Fili and look down at Kili. He stands up, takes one of the bowls from Bilbo and pushes him forward. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're small, they'll never see you."

"No, no." Bilbo shakes his head as Fili looks from his brother to Bilbo.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl.." Fili says, taking another bowl from Bilbo. "And once like a brown owl."

"Twice like a barn owl. No, twice like a brown... Once like a... Like a... Are you sure this is a good idea?" Andromeda could almost kill the brothers, before Bilbo even got past the trees they were dragging her back the way they came.

"You two are awful beings." She slapped them both painfully on the chest.

"Ow, Anna." Fili whines.

"How could you just leave poor Bilbo out there alone! With trolls!"

"Oh, please, he'll-

"He'll be eaten. I'm going to tell Thorin, right now." Kili grabs a hold of Andromeda as she goes to leave.

"Oh, no you don't. He'd kill us if he knew."

"Knew you just threw poor Bilbo to trolls?!" She growls out. "And our ponies!"

"Wow, we never handed the ponies over." Fili interrupts.

"Mine as well if you send a hobbit to save them." She snaps.

"They'll be okay, Bilbo-

"Bilbo is going to be turned to stew!" Fili rolls his eyes.

"We're just using Bilbo as a distraction, relax Andromeda. We're going back in a few minutes, now will you stop yelling at us and hitting us?" She looks at them with disgust written clear on her face.

"You both are heartless bastards."

"Anna-" Fili starts, but she shoves Kili off her and storms off, back to camp.

"Where you going?" Kili calls out.

"To get, Thorin, I'm not having you both get all three of you killed before we even begin our big journey." She snaps before heading over to Thorin. He glances over at her with a raised eyebrow. "The brothers found out trolls are stealing our houses and they used Bilbo as bait for an distraction." Thorin frowns.

"They what?!"

"Yeah, get everyone ready. We're killing trolls tonight." She says before walking back to the brothers.

"And-

"Save it." She snaps at Kili as the group head into the woods. It doesn't take long before the dwarfs start hitting and attack the trolls. Andromeda uses her dual daggers to cut and scrap the trolls. The dwarf do barely do any damage and soon the dwarfs are too aware of where Bilbo is, being held by two trolls, each holding an arm and a leg.

"Bilbo, don't!" Kili yells.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." The leader troll says. Andromeda looks at Bilbo with a sad look. She knew Thorin wouldn't risk their lives or their horses for Bilbo, he said so himself, but to her surprise he throws his sword down. The rest follow his example.

Minutes later they're all getting ready to be cooked. Half tied on a big log, as if being one big barbecque, while the others lay stuffed in wraps by the others. Andromeda was tied to a tree, her wings forced out and beating widely. Fili looks at Andromeda, his heart breaking at seeing the scared and worried expression on her tired little face.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" The dwarf on the log cry as they build the fire up more.

"Don't bother cooking them." One of the trolls barks. "Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"Let me go!"

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The other troll says.

"Is this really necessary?" One of the dwarfs ask.

"Oh, that does sound quite nice." The first troll says to the second.

"Untie me, mister."

"Eat someone your own size."

"Nevermind the seasoning." The last and final troll say, the leader of the group. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Wait!" Bilbo suddenly cries out, causing Andromeda to glance over at him, panting from over exerting herself in her trying to escape. Her wings sagging as they cry for rest. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them."

"They're halfwits!"

"Halfwits? What does that make us?"

"I meant... uh with the seasoning." Bilbo says as he hops over.

"What about the seasoning?" The third troll asks.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo begins, causing Andromeda's eyes to widen.

"Traitor!"

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The second asks.

"Shut up." The third snaps as he looks down at Bilbo. "Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um..."

"Yes?" Come on. Tell us the secret." The third demands.

"It's, uh... Yes, I'm telling you. the secret is to skin them first." Andromeda's eyes widen in shock.

"Bilbo." She shrieks.

"What? Skin us?" The dwarfs cry.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." The third troll says.

"I'll skin you, you little..."

"I won't forget that. I won't forget it."

"What a load of rubbish." The second troll says. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, I say... boots and all."

"He's right." The first says. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf." He picks one up and is about ready to eat them, Andromeda squeezing her eyes shut. "Nice and crunchy." She fights back the tears as she tries to not imagine them being slowly eaten by trolls.

"Oh, not that one." Bilbo cuts in. "He's infected."

"Huh?" The first asks.

"You what?" The second asks.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes." Bilbo lies.

"Ew!" The first troll throws him back with the other dwarfs, while the poor dwarf screams.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I wouldn't." Andromeda opens her eyes and looks at Bilbo with worry.

"Parasites?" One dwarf questions. "Did he say 'parasites'?"

"We don't have parasites." Kili yells, causing Andromeda to shoot him a warning look.

"You have parasites!" The dwarf begins to argue as Bilbo sighs in annoyance. Thorin catches on and kicks the Kili in the head.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" The dwarf who first denounced it, tells the trolls.

"Mine are the biggest parasites." Kili cuts in, causing Andromeda to want to laugh. "I've got huge parasites."

The trolls all look at each other. "We're riddled." The dwarf on the stick says.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Another adds.

"Yes we are. Badly."

"What would you have us do, then?" The second asks. "Let them all go?"

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The second asks as he shoves Bilbo around. "This little ferret is taking us for fools. I say we eat the fairy first!" Andromeda's eyes widen.

"No!" Fili cries from his place on the stick.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asks.

"Fools?" The third asks.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yells as he stands on a rock above them all.

"Whose that?" The third troll asks.

"No idea." The second says.

"Can we eat him too?" The first asks. Gandalf slams his staff down, causing the rock to break and show the sunlight right on them. They scream and turn to stone, causing the dwarfs all to cheer.

"Get your foot out of my back!" Andromeda sighs in relief and lets her wings finally rest.

The dwarfs begin to get each other down and help uncover the rest. Fili gets Andromeda off the tree and pulls her into his arms. "It's okay, I got you." He whispers as he holds her. She sighs and closes her eyes and sigh.

"I'm okay, Fili, thank you." He sighs in response.

"Thank Bilbo, he gave us enough time to get them turned to stone." She smiles in response before pulling out of his arms. "I'll massage your wings when I get the chance, they're probably aching."

"Yes, they are, hurts too much to try and put them back in my skin too." Fili frowns as he rubs her back.

"I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry about this entire mess up." Fili sighs.

"I know you are." She pulls back and smiles up at him. "I forgive you, know come on." She takes his hand and follows the others as they search for the troll's home.

The trolls have their home in an underground cave. "Oh, what's that stench?" One dwarf asks as they enter the cave.

"It's a trollhoard." Gandalf calls back to them. "Be careful what you touch." They travel down deeper into the cave, torches lighting the way to reveal a lot of gold laying around.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around." A dwarfs says.

"Anyone could take it."

"Agreed. Nori?"

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel."

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Andromeda hears Gandalf say as she walks over to them to see them looking at swords. "They were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Thorin looks up at Gandalf and goes to put the sword back when Gandalf continues and stops him. You could not wish for a finer blade." Thorin pulls the blade out and looks at it as Gandalf grabs another sword for Andromeda to look at it. "Try it." She frown before taking the sword. The sword was about five inches thick, 2 1/2 feet long, and a shiny silver, despite the cobwebs and dust. The handle is black with a braided design wrapping around it. The sword case is simple black with the same braided design. The sword has a scale patter near the hilt of it on the blade itself."It's a good size for you, Andromeda, and balance. It would serve you well." She looks up at him for a moment before taking the sword and putting it in the case.

"Yes, it would." She agrees as she takes it with her.

"Here's some matching daggers." These daggers are a half a foot long and do have a similar look of the sword. She slips her daggers off her hips, throwing them to the ground as she grab these ones.

"These are much finer than mine, those ones are rather cheap." She says as she motions to her dual blades. She climbs out of the cave and cleans off the blades from any dust or cobwebs before strapping the sword on under her quiver and her bow. She slips the daggers on either hip before nodding to herself.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yells out, causing Andromeda to look up, taking her sword back out, and readying herself.

"Stay together!" Gandalf orders. "Hurry now! Arm yourself!" It's time the fighting truly starts.


End file.
